


Home Again

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Set in the same universe as Squeaky Clean and Good Girl after Yang and Weiss join back up with Ruby in Haven.





	Home Again

“So where do you want to sleep? Me and Ren and Jaune have a room, Qrow has a room, Oscar has a room… Oh you two will want to stay with Ruby!” Nora flopped back onto the sofa with a satisfied grin.

“Actually, I saw a pretty comfy looking hammock out on the porch, so I think I’m going to sleep out there,” replied Yang, giving Weiss a knowing wink.

Weiss smiled back, “I’m glad you didn’t inherit your mother’s sense of hospitality. Come on Ruby, I haven’t had a real bath or slept in a real bed since I left Atlas.”

Ruby had a sudden bolt of realization and took Weiss’s hand as the two left the living room. They climbed the short flight of stairs and turned into the bedroom; Weiss using a glyph to lock the door behind them.

They held each other in silence for a few minutes.

“How long has it been since we were alone together?” Ruby wondered softly.

“Hmmm… since before the Vytal Festival? After the finals, I was going to take you up to the top of the tower to watch the fireworks…” Weiss shuddered, “And I didn’t get to say goodbye before my father got there…”

Ruby stretched up on her toes to reach Weiss’s lips and Weiss felt the last bit of ice in her heart melt away as she kissed Ruby back.

“I like ‘Hello’ kisses better anyway. Come on, you’ve slept on the ground enough. Let’s get you washed up.”

Ruby began to fill the bathtub as Weiss slipped out of her dress and took out her tiara and ponytail. Ruby gasped as she turned back to her lover’s body. Weiss was just as beautiful as she remembered, but her pale skin was dotted with bruises in various stages of healing.

Weiss lowered herself into the warm water with a sigh. “The gravity glyphs did their job, but a plane crash is still a plane crash. And that after a group of Lancers and their Queen… And Raven’s scouts weren’t exactly gentle… And that cage had no privacy or comfort… Oh that feels amazing…”

Ruby had perched herself on the edge of the bathtub and was slowly beginning to brush the tangles out of Weiss’s hair. When she finished, Weiss dipped under the water to wash her hair. When she surfaced, Ruby was still sitting on the tub watching her bathe.

“Will you get in with me? This tub is much bigger than the one at Beacon and we could fit in that one.”

Ruby bit her lip and nodded her head before fumbling out of her clothes and slipping into the other end of the tub. She floated across to Weiss who was holding her arms open.

“Do you remember watching me in the shower?” asked Ruby.

Weiss laughed that silvery laugh that gave Ruby goosebumps. “Of course, I do! I don’t think I could forget to be honest with you! You’ve always been a tease!” She squeezed Ruby tighter. She was more muscular than Weiss remembered, but the impish grin peeking through her bangs was the same.

“The water’s getting cold, Ice Queen,” Ruby teased. Weiss dunked Ruby’s head under the water as she got out and began drying herself. She was squeezing the last of the water out of her hair when Ruby wrapped around her from the back and cupped her breasts.

“Miss Rose…” Weiss tried to be menacing, but Ruby tweaked her nipples and one hand began to wander down her stomach and she had to stifle a moan instead. Ruby’s fingertips reached Weiss’s clit and Weiss had to grip the edge of the sink to keep herself upright. She looked up into the mirror and her own flushed face and Ruby peeking out from behind her back. Ruby’s fingers dipped into Weiss’s dripping pussy and she continued rubbing her clit and breasts as Weiss’s breathing became more ragged. Weiss’s orgasm came over her like a shudder and she whimpered and shook as it passed through her.

As she caught her breath, Weiss turned to face Ruby and pulled her in for deep kiss. As she felt Ruby relax into the kiss, she reached up into Ruby’s hair and grabbing the roots at the nape of her neck, pulled her head back and sank her teeth into the soft spot just above the edge of her collar bone. Ruby shrieked and clawed at her back as Weiss walked her backwards into the bedroom, only letting go to toss her on the bed. Ruby lay there in a state of dazed arousal as Weiss grabbed the sash from her dress and used it to fasten Ruby’s hands to the headboard.

She paused to admire the red mark forming on Ruby’s neck and the general flush warming her skin. She was gentler was she kissed her way from Ruby’s lips to her breasts and she sucked on her nipples as Ruby’s legs spread further apart. She continued down until she reached Ruby’s quivering pussy and exhaled softly onto it. “Weiss… please…” Ruby’s voice was soft and breathy now, but that changed to a scream as Weiss dove into her pussy. She traced Ruby’s lips and clit with her tongue before slipping her fingers into Ruby’s aching pussy and stroked her. Ruby’s back arched and she screamed again as her pussy gushed around Weiss’s fingers. As she went limp, Weiss pulled out the knot holding Ruby’s hands and Ruby curled up into her chest.

“I love you Weiss. Welcome home.”

“I love you Ruby. It’s good to be back with you.”

As the muffled sounds of Weiss and Ruby’s joyful lovemaking filtered out to the patio where Yang’s hammock swayed in the breeze, Yang sighed and looked up at the stars. “Blake, wherever you are, I hope you find your way back to me soon.”


End file.
